megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken!
is a Japanese game from the Mega Man Legends series released in 2008 for mobile phones via the i-mode Internet service. The game has a total of five islands, each with seven areas to explore. Mega Man Volnutt and friends explore them in search of treasure and to uncover their secrets. The graphics engine used in the game is similar to that used in Mega Man Legends and Mega Man Legends 2, however the game has a more polished look to it (less rough edges, sharper graphics, etc.). Most of the characters from the previous games have returned in this adventure, and there are many new and familiar enemies for Mega Man to face. Release Information The game was first released in February 2008 to Japanese public via the i-mode Internet service, a subscription service that requires a 315 Yen monthly fee (including taxes). The game includes five total islands, the first two of which were available upon its initial release. Afterwards, the other areas were released as downloadable content at regular intervals. Below is the game's release information and release schedule: Story In a world covered by endless water, people have a peaceful life in islands, and Diggers search ruins for Refractors, an energy source. Mega Man and Roll Caskett were going to meet with Barrell Caskett, who is investigating an island. Roll tests a new feature for the Flutter called "Charge Drive" to increase its speed and tests it in the way. The Charge Drive was too powerful and shortly consumed all the energy from the engine, shattering its Refractor, and they need to land on Shiross Island. Mega Man goes in a digout in the local ruins to find a new Refractor for the Flutter. Coincidentally, the Bonne family is also in the island, and they decide to steal whatever treasure Mega Man finds in the ruins as a payback for what he did to them in Kattelox Island, taking away his Refractor and running to a town that they had taken over. Mega Man frees the town and goes after the Bonnes, recovering the Refractor, and the Flutter is repaired. Mega Man and Roll continue they journey and the Flutter (not fully repaired) crashlanded in Pauran Island, an island said to have an cursed treasure. They search for parts to repair the Flutter's engine and fight against the Bonnes again. While professor Barrell was visiting Ilux Island to investigate a possible "catastrophe", the police stayed on high alert to protect him. When Mega Man was looking for Barrell in the town, the policewoman Denise thinks he is a criminal attempting to cause harm to Barrell, and the police starts a hot pursuit to get him. After some fighting, Mega Man escapes through the town's sewers and must find Barrell to clear the misunderstanding. In Urakoi Island, something is wrong with its ruins and large volcano, which may enter in eruption and block the sun with its ashes, affecting the environment drastically. Mega Man must explore the island's ruins to find a solution before it's too late. In the island, the mystery on how Refractors are made is partially revealed. Mega Man discovers ancient equipment that can create Refractors by using magma as energy, but for unknown reasons it can only produce low-grade Refractors. When the Caskett family was returning home, they find one large ancient tower with three smaller towers nearby. Believing they may be related to the Mother Lode, they investigate the tower's ruins, which contains dangerous traps and fierce Reaverbots. In the end, Mega Man discovers a transport for Elysium in the tower, but it isn't working. Locations *1-1 Ruins *1-2 Ruins *1-3 Grasslands *1-4 Town *1-5 Valley Road *1-6 Beach Ruins *1-7 Plateau *2-1 Grasslands *2-2 East Town *2-3 North Ruins *2-4 Northeast Ruins *2-5 Haunted Ruins *2-6 West Town *2-7 West Ruins *3-1 Outskirts of Town *3-2 Sewer Ruins *3-3 Snow Town *3-4 Snowfield *3-5 Northwest Ruins *3-6 Hidden Ruins *3-7 Ruins Control Room *4-1 Crater Mountain Road *4-2 Crater Ruins *4-3 Base of the Volcano *4-4 Town of Volcanic Island *4-5 Wasteland of Decisive Battle *4-6 Sealed Ruins *4-7 Ruins Control Room *5-1 In Front of Central Tower *5-2 West Tower *5-3 East Tower *5-4 North Tower *5-5 Central Tower Interior *5-6 Central Tower Upper Level *5-7 Central Tower Final Room Screenshots DASH5ShimaRocknRoll.gif|Mega Man and Roll DASH5ShimaHanmuru.gif|Hanmuru Doll DASH5ShimaBonne.gif|The Bonne family DASH5ShimaBlumebear.gif|Blumebear DASH5ShimaFlutter.gif|Flutter DASH5ShimaKobun.gif|Servbot DASH5ShimaKarumuna.gif|Karumuna Bash DASH5ShimaVolcano.jpg| DASH5ShimaSharukurusu.jpg|Sharukurusus DASH5ShimaBalkon.jpg|Balkon Gerät External Links *Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken! official page (archive) *Rockman DASH: Daibouken Guide Online - Japanese site with more information about the game. *Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daiboken! in the Mega Man Network (archive) - Site with a translation of the game's script. *The Mechanical Maniacs: Rockman Cellphone Games - A detailed article regarding Mega Man cellphone games. *Rockman Perfect Memories - More information and an item list. Category:Mega Man Legends games Category:Mobile phone games